Reflecting polarizers generally include materials which transmit light of a first polarization and which reflect light of a second, different polarization. Reflecting polarizers include, by way of example and not of limitation, diffusely reflecting polarizers, multilayer reflective polarizers, and cholesteric reflective polarizers. Examples of diffusely reflecting polarizing materials includes those disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,783,120 and 5,825,543 and in PCT Patent Application Publication Nos. WO 97/32223, WO 97/32224, WO 97/32225, WO 97/32226, WO 97/32227, and WO 97/32230, the contents of all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Examples of multilayer reflective polarizers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,774, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Examples of cholesteric reflective polarizers are described in EP 606 940 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,218, the contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.